<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liminal Hours by incorrectbatfam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921763">Liminal Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/pseuds/incorrectbatfam'>incorrectbatfam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bluepulse Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bluepulse Week 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbatfam/pseuds/incorrectbatfam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kon and Cassie are getting Tim. I’m already ready so I’ll meet you guys outside.”</p><p>“Hold on, what’s happening?”</p><p>“We’re going swimming.”</p><p>“Swimming. At… three in the morning?”</p><p>“Yeah, why not?”</p><p>(Bluepulse Week 2020 – Day 5: Friends and Family)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bluepulse Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liminal Hours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jaime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrmph.” Jaime stuffed his face into the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a nudge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cinco minutos más, por favor</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he groaned, not looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaime, wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, go away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the voice was persistent. “Jaime. Jaime. JaimeJaimeJaime–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s head shot up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hijole, qué diablos?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the motel room was dark, he could make out the silhouette of his boyfriend standing by the bed. The blinds were still drawn, but no sunlight shined through. The freeway outside was peacefully quiet—not a single car passed by and even the soft radiator humming was louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crash, you’re up,” Bart said. “Kon and Cassie are getting Tim. I’m already ready so I’ll meet you guys outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime caught Bart’s wrist before he could race off. With his other hand, the older boy flicked reached over and flicked on a painfully bright bedside lamp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, what’s happening?” Jaime asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart answered, smiling, “We’re going swimming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Jaime noticed when his eyes adjusted to the light were Bart’s tacky green-and-orange Hawaiian-print swim trunks. Jaime swore he made Bart leave it at home—wearing a traffic cone would’ve been more preferable to that monstrosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swimming,” Jaime deadpanned. “At…” He leaned over and checked his phone. “Three in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why not?” the younger replied. “We get the entire place to ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime pulled the blanket over himself and rolled back over. “Count me out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ese</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blast of cold air hit him as bedding was instantly yanked from his body. Jaime shivered as the scarab on his back booted up, ready to complain about the interrupted sleep cycle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart vibrated with excitement. “Trust me, it’ll be crash!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to argue anymore, Jaime sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was already wearing basketball shorts, so he didn’t see the point in changing. His swimsuit was at the bottom of his luggage on the other side of the room and he was too tired to dig for it. Instead, the twenty-one-year-old grabbed a gray sweatshirt draped over the chair in case he got cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scarab chirped and Jaime interpreted the noise to Bart. “Khaji wants us both to go back to sleep.” And Jaime was inclined to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, does this change the scarab’s mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart stepped over and planted a quick kiss on Jaime’s lips—an effective wakeup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks tinged the lightest pink and with a renewed energy, Jaime said, “Scarab still says no, but I’m sold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart smirked as he grabbed the room key from the nightstand. “Crash. You go on ahead, there’s something I wanna do here first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Built in a blocky U-shape, the motel surrounded the large pool on three sides, opening up to a single-lane road. An evergreen forest stood tall from behind. It reminded Jaime of those shows where people tried to search for Bigfoot, which made sense considering that region was where they were. Despite him and Bart’s second-floor room hanging right above the deep end, Jaime was forced to take the long way as he found the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against its dark-colored surroundings, the swimming pool glowed a vivid turquoise. The water stood so perfectly still that it almost looked like glass. Jaime set his belongings on a lawn chair and dipped his feet in, creating silent ripples that disturbed the natural tranquility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts immediately went to his friends and boyfriend. What were they doing? What was taking them so long? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime got the answers for Tim, Kon, and Cassie first. Tim was in Cassie’s arms, swaddled in blankets like a baby, fast asleep as she carried him bridal-style from their room. Kon was right behind them, a fully-inflated air mattress tucked under his elbow, but it appeared to be no problem for the Kryptonian. Bart was still nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… whatcha got there?” Jaime asked, glancing from the mattress to the conked-out former Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon held a finger to his lips. “Shh, we’re pranking Tim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already amused and with a good idea of what was about to go down, Jaime whipped out his phone and opened the camera. He gave the other two a thumbs-up and hit “record”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon placed the mattress on the edge, head facing inwards. For a three-star motel, the pool was surprisingly big—at least five more of the same mattress could float freely, occasionally touching like lazy bumper boats. Cassie gently set her boyfriend on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaime, if you’ll do us the honors.” She gestured for him to come over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snickered as he walked over, the camera still running. As Jaime gently pushed the air bed with his foot, Kon gave a fake salute while humming the national anthem, which Cassie joined, as if they were sending their friend overseas. Tim drifted to the middle, blissfully unaware. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Díos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how is he still asleep?” Jaime asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been up the past three days planning the rest of the trip,” the girl answered. “Passed out soon as we got here. Not even Red Bull could save him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime was pulled from his sympathy towards the over-stressed friend by a shadow blocking the bright pink lights from the balcony above. He turned his head, eyes widening when he saw Bart climb over the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anybody could say anything, Bart shouted at the top of his lungs, “CANNONBALL!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a heart-stopping moment, the speedster pushed off the ledge and plunged into the water. Kon, Jaime, and Cassie all yelped as a huge wave splashed them. Jaime jumped back to shield his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart swam around underwater for a few seconds before stopping under Tim’s mattress, readying himself to launch upward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim awoke with a start, screaming in confusion when Bart flipped the bed over. The speedster himself seemed surprised as the dark-haired boy pulled himself out of the water, hoodie and pajama pants dripping wet, the ugly light gray now an ugly dark gray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT THE SHIT?!?” Tim yelled, not directing it towards any one particular person but rather glaring at everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know there was a person there!” exclaimed Bart. “I thought it was a pile of stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to Jaime, Cassie was in tears, clutching her side as she laughed so hard that she struggled to breathe. Kon was even worse; he had to take a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaime, please tell me you got that on video,” Cassie begged. “Oh man, that was way too good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All here,” Jaime affirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tim squeezed the water from his hair, he said, “Someone tell me right now why we’re out here in the middle of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon managed to calm himself down enough to say, “Technically, it’s morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, because that matters,” Tim said sarcastically as he peeled off the wet hoodie. “Whose bright idea was it to go swimming at ass o’clock in the first place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon and Cassie pointed their fingers at Bart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The speedster dove back down, resurfacing closer to Jaime. Under the neon lights, the drops of water on Bart’s skin glistened and his cheeks glowed a coral red like he was a merman who emerged from the sea. Jaime set the phone aside and stepped closer, squatting down to boop Bart’s nose. The corners of the younger boy’s eyes crinkled as he giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eres adorable, lo sabes?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” said Jaime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you just said,” Bart replied. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jaime could translate, he felt two hands grab his face and a pair of lips crash into his. Despite the awkward positioning, Jaime placed his hands on Bart’s shoulders and closed his eyes. Bart’s peach-flavored chapstick mingled with the chlorine from the pool. Before Jaime could drink it all in he felt a rough tug and all of a sudden cold water surrounded him from every direction. At least he didn’t need to hold his breath—Bart already took it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s eyes stung from the pool chemicals, but any thoughts of closing them and returning to the surface vanished when he looked at Bart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The underwater lights glowed around him in bright, halo-like rings. Bart’s hair expanded, drifting every which way like a jellyfish. Jaime grabbed the speedster’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed again and Jaime could only hope that it looked as good as those Instagram posts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last long—only a couple of seconds at most before they both needed to go up for air. Jaime coughed up the unholy amount of water that he had swallowed; Bart wasn’t too different in that regard either, busy rubbing the chlorine out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was an epic fail,” the speedster commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agree to never do that again?” Jaime asked between coughs, a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart nodded as he swam closer to his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind them, there was a shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“INCOMING!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had barely ducked while Cassie leaped off the edge and over their heads as she belly-flopped into the water not too far from Tim’s mattress setup, splashing anything and everything around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime immediately shielded his eyes when the girl came back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Cassie teased. “Afraid of a little splash, Bugboy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face turned pink as he still faced away from her. “Not exactly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart also shifted his gaze, alerting Cassie to the real issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down and shrieked. Moving faster than lightning, she grabbed a wet blanket from the bedding and wrapped it around the top half. She remained, treading water as her eyes searched the bottom of the pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie glared at all four boys. “Well? Don’t just stand there, help me look for it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Bart snapped up, startled. “Er… what are we looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glowered. “Bartholomew Henry Allen II, don’t play dumb with me. You know exactly what a bikini top looks like. It’s that black one you won’t quit stealing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scavenger’s rights, Cassie,” the speedster said, as if it was still a legitimate excuse. “What can I say? I look </span>
  <em>
    <span>muy caliente</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right, Blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime rolled his eyes as Khaji Da scanned the water for the article. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scarab chirped a few seconds later and the boy pointed to the bottom, halfway across the pool. “Found it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermana</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” Cassie exclaimed. “Can you get it for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime hesitated. He glanced from the bikini top to Cassie to the other guys. He nudged Bart with his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>querido</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re closer,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you saw it first. He who sees it, retrieves it,” Bart fired back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Tim?” Jaime asked, turning towards the batboy. “You’re her boyfriend, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Tim said. “I’m not going back in. It’s colder than Mr. Freeze. One of you guys do it since you’re already in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie cut in. “Oh my God, will </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> please just get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon—the only person who hadn’t touched the water yet—lowered himself in, saying, “I’ll get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassie muttered an exasperated “thank you” as the Kryptonian dove down. He came back up two seconds later with a black bikini top in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon tossed it to Cassie whilst saying to Bart and Jaime, “You know you’re not gonna turn un-gay if you touch a bra, right? Just like how getting stabbed by Kryptonite doesn’t make me any less of Superman’s clone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim, who was holding the blanket up so Cassie could fix herself behind it, said offhandedly, “Note to self: tell Batman to invent Kryptonite underwear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she finished, Cassie playfully whacked Tim with the wet blanket. “No hero talk on vacation,” she chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of underwear, I finally completed my Justice League collection this morning,” Kon bragged, leaning back against the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you bragging?” Tim asked. “We all know you stole them from my place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Asqueroso</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jaime muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nu-uh,” Kon said. “Not all of them. You didn’t have a Flash one. But guess who did?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon clapped a hand on Bart’s shoulder. The latter shifted uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not mine,” the speedster said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure it is,” Kon replied. “Saw it in your suitcase and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart coughed. “Yeah, but like… it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s cheeks flushed and he couldn’t bring himself to look into his friends’ eyes for the second time that hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Díos</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just… keep it or whatever,” he mumbled, not meeting anyone’s stares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart laughed as he leaned closer, poking Jaime’s dimple. “You’re so cute when you’re all flustered, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite dating for over a year now and being out to their friends for just as long, Jaime blushed brightly when Bart placed a gentle peck on his lips. Next to them, Kon pretend-gagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you never do that with those two,” Bart said teasingly, gesturing to Tim and Cassie. “What are you, homophobic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Kon said, playfully shoving the speedster. “Tim and Cassie are tolerable, like an old married couple that everyone wishes to be. You guys are just plain horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim and Cassie burst out in laughter along with Kon while Bart and Jaime sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you,” Jaime fired back. “We’re not horny. We’re, like, the opposite of horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim crossed his arms, slouching back on the lawn chair. “You tried to have a backwoods sexcapade at every rest stop,” he pointed out, smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You try doing nothing for six hours in a stuffy van,” Bart whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bart, you literally just proved my point,” said Tim. “You two are so horny that if you were dinosaurs, you’d be triceratopses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart threw an arm around Jaime. “Well sorry for loving my boyfriend,” he said, sarcastic but also playful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime blushed redder and slowly lowered himself into the water until only his eyes and the top of his head were visible, like a hippopotamus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re doing a better job than Robo-CEO here,” Cassie said, lacing her fingers with Tim’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The latter snorted. “You think I’m bad? You should meet my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon laughed. “After last Thanksgiving? Never again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kryptonian picked up a ping pong ball from under a chair, one that somebody probably left behind in the daytime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he tossed and caught it lazily, Kon asked, “Speaking of, how is the family doing, Tim? We don’t hear much about your dad outside of B-man’s missions. Same for ‘Wing and Babybats. And what’s the whole deal with Red Hood? He's still a bad guy or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim ignored Cassie’s “no hero talk” and answered, “Y’know, the usual. Bruce is Bruce. Dick and Kory finally tied the knot and they have a kid on the way. Dami’s still a little shit, except now he’s got his own Kryptonian. Jason is… he’s a work in progress, but I’m proud of how far he’s come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an edge of forlornness in his voice. Cassie placed a gentle hand on Tim’s knee and sent him a look that translated roughly to: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You are not lesser”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A gentle reminder to the boy who always doubted himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jaime said. “Don’t forget about your second </span>
  <em>
    <span>familia</span>
  </em>
  <span> right here. I don’t call you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermano</span>
  </em>
  <span> for no reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim let out a single laugh. “If it’s the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermano</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you call Bart, I want nothing to do with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart stuck his tongue out at Tim and the cuteness almost made Jaime melt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous,” the speedster said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it, Allen, or I’m not paying for any more of your guys’ dates,” Tim replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon let out a huge laugh. “Nice one, Timmy. We both know you’re Bluepulse Trash Number One. I saw your secret fanfiction account.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shoved Kon back into the pool. Just as he did, the sound of someone’s stomach growling reverberated through the lot, like a land whale. Everyone’s heads whipped towards Bart’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me, I swear,” the redhead said. “I ate before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was actually me…” Jaime said sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart pulled himself out of the water and took Jaime’s hand. “The tables have finally turned. I think there’s a twenty-four-hour gas station half a mile down.” The younger boy turned to the rest of the friends. “You guys want anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A root beer and if they have hot dogs on that rolling grill thingy, one of those,” Kon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orange soda, cupcake, barbecue Pringles,” answered Cassie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you guys to un-memorize my credit card number,” Tim grumbled, “and a Twinkie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got that, Blue?” Bart asked Jaime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khaji Da gave an affirmative chirp and Jaime replied, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sí</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let’s roll.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone pocket just as Bart exclaimed, “Crash, race you there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime quickly pulled Bart in the right direction before he could dart off in the wrong one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath as they left the motel’s vicinity. The neon glow of the building gave way to the single row of street lamps as he and Bart made their way down the empty road. They didn’t bother stopping at the traffic signals because there was no one there, and in Jaime’s opinion, the red and green made for perfect mood lightning as he twirled Bart under his arm. They went down the whole stretch like that, talking and laughing and dancing together to a nonexistent melody. Nothing in the world could make Jaime abandon this perfect little moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling the younger boy closer, until their bodies were pressed together, Jaime whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi amor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart chuckled, cheeks reddening. “Only about a thousand times by now. Not counting when we’re in bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime’s hand moved up to Bart’s face. “Guess I need to up my game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger boy glanced down at Jaime’s phone. “Uh, babe, was that thing on the whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaime cursed and sure enough, his phone’s camera had been on from the very first moment they drifted Tim in the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it catch everything?” Bart asked, peering over Jaime’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but I think so,” he answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bart looked like he was deep in thought for a second before he said, “Mm. Not everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Qué–</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jaime could finish his sentence, the speedster pulled him close and pressed their lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Bart said. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> we got everything.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>